The invention relates to a device for manufacturing (cuboid-shaped) packets from at least one blank made of foldable packaging material, such as paper, (thin) cardboard or the like, having a gluing unit with at least one glue nozzle for applying glue to packet parts, especially to folding flaps.
In the manufacture of packets from packet parts, especially folding flaps, connected to one another by gluing, gluing units are increasingly being used which transfer, in a non-contact manner, portions of glue, in particular glue spots, to the packaging blanks. Glue nozzles of this type need special handling during a temporary standstill of the packaging machine. In practice, breakdowns occur on all packaging machines, including those for the manufacture of cigarette packets. With the glue nozzles there is the danger that they are no longer operational when the packaging machine starts up again, because of hardening of the glue, in particular because of clogging of the nozzles.